Question: Find the sum of $555_6$, $55_6$ and $5_6$ in base $6$.
Explanation: Setting up the terms in a descending order, the first column gives you a residue of $3$ and you carry over $2$. In the second column there is no residue but you carry over $2$. Finally, in the third column, the sum of $7$ gives you a residue of $1$ and you carry over $1$. $$\begin{array}{c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c}&_{1}&_{2}&_{2}&\\&&5&5&5_6\\&&&5&5_6\\&+&&&5_6\\ \cline{2-5} &1&1&0&3_6\\ \end{array}$$Thus, the answer is $\boxed{1103_6}$.